


CATCH PHRASE

by Alania



Series: CTRL+ALT+DELETE [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reylux - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania/pseuds/Alania
Summary: The trio hang out at Ben's house, this time playing Overwatch.





	CATCH PHRASE

They’d been hanging out at Ben’s house for three days before his parents had finally gotten started to give them any measure of privacy. Ben’s mom had been an easy win, falling in love with them both after only a few minutes. Ben’s father wanted nothing to do with Hux whatsoever, but Rey was too charming not to worm her way into his heart. Still, getting used to them being around _all the time_ was difficult on both parents, and the amount of times they’d come into Ben’s room to check up on him, or as his mother put it, _see if they needed anything_ , only started to trickle down after the third day.

They hadn’t really given her anything to be worried about. Every single time she looked, they were all splayed out in different parts of the room, computers in their laps as they tapped passionately at their keyboards and spoke in what sounded like code to Leia. She knew Ben had met his new friends gaming.. but she’d assumed that their visit would manage to get him away from the computer. Instead, she received a firsthand glimpse into the modern world of youthful recreation, and decided, after a few days of nothing scandalous, that she had nothing to worry about.

In truth, Ben would have honestly _liked_ to be doing something that would have gotten him in trouble. But, as it turned out, all three of them seemed struck with a crippling case of shyness when it came to their new relationship.

So, games it was.

It was still a thrill to be playing with Rey and Hux so close, their tangible presence filling his room with a warm comfort. His computer chair kept him from sitting right next to either of them, so Rey had taken up the entirety of his bed and Hux was seated at a desk directly behind him. He stole glances at them, any time he was waiting to respawn, and he’d chewed his fingernails down to the quick from nervousness. He couldn’t be sure, but something about the way Rey kept flipping around and changing position on his bed (oh _God_ , Rey was on his bed) made him think she was experiencing that same nervousness, as well.

It was probably time to address it. 

..right after this next match.

Suddenly his only focus was on claiming Reaper before anyone else could get him. The character design suited him; a tall wraithlike man with a skull mask, dressed all in black with two giant shot guns that were thrown away instead of reloaded when empty. Ben refused to play anyone else. Reaper had the mobility and close ranged power capabilities he enjoyed best, for those hard pushes on the point. It was pure coincidence that his entire demonic look happened to be Ben’s favorite aesthetic.

Honest.

He managed to claim Reaper, as he almost always did, and Hux let out an exasperated sigh, _as he almost always did._

“Like you’re any better. Let me guess, you’re going Sym-”

Widowmaker’s icon popped up on the screen, right above Hux’s username, GeneralJax.

“That was going to be my second guess.”

Hux preferred the long con when it came to these games, and Symmetras turrets and teleporter afforded him a fair bit of planning ahead. It also helped that her weapon was a thick beam of energy meant to face melt anyone it locked on to. If he didn’t pick Widowmaker, the long distance sharpshooter, he’d always gone for Symmetra.

Ben tried not to think of the similarities in the sinuous, elegant way those women moved, and Hux’s constant and natural elegance. It put stupid thoughts into his head, such as what Hux might look like in Widowmakers armor.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

The rest of their team began to fill. As usual, Rey was waiting to see what others chose before picking her character, because she was the only truly flexible player of the three of them. She breathed out a sigh of relief when someone picked Mercy (she _hated_ having to play Mercy) and started looking at the tanks. Before she could pick one, an extremely low level teammate grabbed Reinhardt, and she hissed out a soft _yessss_ before clicking on and selecting Junkrat.

“He’s probably a shitty Rein.” Ben muttered, his face twisting with dismay. He _liked_ it when Rey was their tank. She was such a _good_ tank. She was a good everything, to be honest.

“He could be a smurf account.” Rey piped back, hopefully.

“Or he could be a piece of shit.” Hux retorted, as negative as she was positive. “Doesn’t matter. As long as he keeps his shield up-”

_”Which he won’t.”_ Ben interrupted.

“-we’ll be fine.”

Rey crooned with satisfaction, and Ben knew he’d lost the battle. They were going to have to play out the game. And if they lost.. at least he’d get to rub it in their faces.

Without fault, Rey and Ben took meticulous efforts to destroy every single destructible item in the spawn point as they waited for the game to begin. Every vending machine. Every video game. Every fire extinguisher went flying. Nothing was spared from their wrath.

Hux, however, took that time to practice his aiming, as he set his sniper view on their constantly bouncing heads and plucked off harmless headshots.

“Are you shooting at me?” Rey asked him, with a joviality that made her sound like she was asking him the time.

He let off another shot. “Of course not.”

They were easy targets when they started warring with sprays, going over each others work over and over. So he stopped aiming, and somersaulted over to the entrance.

A blue wall of ice covered the closed gates. This meant the other team had a Mei. 

“Please pick her off first.” Ben growled over his shoulder. Mei’s abilities were of particular annoyance to him, when she froze him in place and slowly picked away at his health. He hated Mei more than any other character in the game. The gates opened, but they couldn’t move - Mei’s ice wall was still blocking their way. And just like that, Ben knew this was going to be a frustrating match.

It began simply enough. Reinhardt had his giant shield up, protecting the team as they slowly inched forward, headed for the giant truck that the game indicated was the ‘payload’. Hux had disappeared, no doubt to find himself a perfect vantage point for sniping off enemies, and Rey was bouncing like a lunatic from one side of the payload to the next.

Then she, too, disappeared.

“Stay together,” Ben warned, but it was too late for that. Kills started to pile up on the side, from both Hux and Rey. Singular kills, as they picked off unsuspecting players one by one. He growled and surged forward, past Reinhardt’s shield in order to join in the fray-

And he was promptly headshot by the other team’s Windowmaker.

“OH COME ON.” He screamed, his keyboard flying forward for the tenth time that day. Rey tried her best not to snicker, so she took his pillow and shoved her face in it for a second. He heard the muffled sounds of her laughter, and turned to look at her, scandalized. 

“You’re asking for it.” He hissed out through clenched teeth, but if he thought his words would mollify her, he was in for a great surprise. She picked her head up, and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

“Is that a threat, or a promise?”

Hux’s mouse clicks stopped, as he stilled behind his computer. He didn’t move, but Ben could tell he was listening.

Ben could feel the blush burning up his neck. It was now or never - be bold, send her tease right back in her face, or hide away behind the computer again and pretend she wasn’t trying to be coy with him. Every natural instinct in him screamed to do the latter. But it had been _three days_ , three days of Rey lying on his bed, playing games with them, making his sheets smell like her more with each passing night-

“It’s a _promise_.” He did it. He felt like he was going to literally combust with embarrassment, but his low, vibrating voice threw her words right back at her, and he didn’t blink. 

It was extremely satisfying, then, when he saw her skin flush beautifully with color, and her face smash right back into the pillow to muffle her giggles. It was less satisfying when he noticed that the game informed him that she had just been killed, likely due to his efforts to distract her. Without a beat lost, he heard the disappointed tut of the boy behind him.

“Can’t we do our flirting between games, instead of during?”

“You’re just angry you’re not getting flirted with.”

Hux’s sniper rifle was locked on to a target, waiting for the perfect shot, and he refused to rise to the bait.

(But he was.)

He fired the very moment Winston, a gigantic gorilla tank from the enemy team, came flying up into the air preparing to slam his huge fists down now that he’d exposed Hux’s hiding place.

The large body slumped and fell like a stone from mid-air. It was poetic.

Ben knew this was the moment to push. He refocused on the game, wraithing towards the skirmish and dropping his ultimate ability down right in the middle of the four enemy players who were trying to defend the payload. Dramatic black smoke swirled around him as he twirled, gunshots firing in a deadly circle as his character growled out his overdramatic catch phrase of _DIE, DIE, DIE._

And for once, they listened. He managed to drop all four enemy players with his ultimate, and slammed his fist down on the keyboard in delight.

That would be Play of the Game, for sure.

The rest of the game went rather typically. Ben died far too much, Hux switched to Symmetra halfway in, and Rey went through a gamut of character switches just to fit whatever role she was trying to fill in the moment, until it was unclear who she’d played and who she hadn’t. Still, her kill count was astonishing, even if her death count almost matched Ben’s as well.

She was reckless. Ben _really_ loved how reckless she played; jumping into the fray even if she was outnumbered. It didn’t matter if she was the sturdiest Reinhardt or the flimsiest mechless D.Va, Rey was a fearless player. 

It made Ben’s heart race to hear her cackle, and laugh every single time she was killed. Sometimes she even complimented the enemy’s methods, as her lifeless body crumpled to the ground. He’d never met anyone like her in his entire life, and being around her this close was starting to make it impossible to focus on anything else.

He couldn’t imagine how Hux was still so focused. He saw her name flash as she was killed, and he couldn’t help himself when he heard the subsequent laughter. It made him rise up out of his chair before he realized what he was doing. He stalked towards her, catching her off guard as he flopped down on top of her and crushed her under his great, bulky weight.

“WHY!” She screamed, flailing underneath him. His back was pressed against hers, as he stared up at the ceiling.

Why, indeed.

“You suck, Rey.” He said, his voice almost musical with whimsy. “This is your punishment. I told you you were asking for it.”

“Can’t.. Breathe..”

He rolled off of her, flopping down onto his stomach against the bed. There was no space between his body and hers, even as she lifted up to adjust herself and looked at her laptop. She touched it, just for a moment. One command, that was all. A second later, it was clear she was giving up on the game, too. She turned towards him instead, and buried her hands into his sides until she had him wiggling to try and escape tickling fingers. So it was revenge, then.

He was ready to fight back.

The screaming as Ben bore into Rey was the last straw for Hux. He finally looked over his shoulder to see them, and his mouth opened in preparation to insult them for abandoning him and the game, when a sharp tug at his heart managed to silence him. They looked so happy, curled up together. So warm, and comfortable, and happy.

And here he was, focused on this damn video game.

He couldn’t believe he was actually about to walk away in the middle of an Overwatch match. He stood up, and then sat back down again. Neither person on the bed noticed his indecision, even when he did it a second time. He fired one final shot, then holed himself up in a dark corner of the map, and moved to sit at the corner of the bed.

The laughter took too long to stop, and they took much too long to notice him there. When they did, however, their reaction was immediate. Hands beckoned, arms enveloped him, and Hux thought, for the very first time, a treasonous thought.

_Fuck_ winning.

He lost himself in their childish embraces, buried his face against Ben’s ridiculously broad chest, and smiled.

When the game finally ended, neither of them made any effort to move from where they were. As a consequence, they watched the end of the match from the screen of Rey’s laptop. Hux was far too preoccupied with the way Rey’s eyes fluttered every time he ran his hands through her hair to even give it a passing thought, but Ben had his head craned, fully expecting to see himself on that screen, giant guns blazing, as he took Play of the Game.

His face fell. 

The scene unfolded like a horror movie. At least, it felt like horror to him. Rey was laughing so hard she shook the bed underneath them, as her character - Torbjorn, at that moment - danced in the middle of the spawn point while the battle raged on far from him.

And his giant turret, which was still firmly positioned on top of the payload, managed to eliminate one enemy after another - presumably with some help, at least. The slaughter did not end until five enemy names passed over her screen, and the clip of her game winning slaughter ended.

“WHEN!” Ben roared out, lurching to grab her once more. She screamed, keeping Hux between them as she tried to escape his wrath.

“When you jumped me!”

“I was supposed to get that Play of the game!” He was pouting now, even as he continued to try and grab at her around Hux’s body. “Who the hell even gets POTG as Torb, what the fuck.”

“Um.” Hux’s voice sounded high pitched, like it was cracking, and he cleared it. “Literally anyone.”

Ben paused in his attack to get a good look at Hux, who was blushing in deep red patches along his fair skin. Ben hadn’t realized just how close he’d been - or how hard he’d been bumping into Hux, every time he reached for Rey.

They’d finally managed to fluster him. Well, _good._ Ben was done being the only flustered guy between them.

“Traitor.” Ben huffed out, with no real animosity behind it. His eyes roamed that deep blush, following it down the line of Hux’s neck with a surprisingly hungry gaze. He went quiet for a moment, as he admired it. And then, in the quiet fallen between the three of them, he reached out with the pads of his fingers and brushed down the line of Hux’s neck.

It was unfair, how beautiful this boy really was. How beautiful they both were, he and Rey. How was he ever supposed to get comfortable with dating them, when all he could ever see when he looked at them were his own inadequacies?

Suddenly, he really wanted to kiss Hux. His eyes were caught on the plump pink of his lower lip, and he thought, if he could just bring himself to kiss the boy, he wouldn’t have to think about how ridiculous they were for coming all this way, for wanting to be with him, for thinking he was worth a single second of their time. He could forget, if he could just find the courage to kiss him, then and there.

When he looked up and met Hux’s eyes, he saw expectation there. And he saw hope.

He leaned in.

“I made you guys some cookies - ..what, what in the world is going on _here_?”

All of the blood left Ben’s face when he heard his mother, and he lurched away, just in time to see his mother put the tray down on his computer desk and place her hands on her hips.

Busted.

“Mom, I can explain-”

“We lost a game, Ms. Organa!” Rey interrupted him, climbing up just enough to flop over his back. As though there was nothing suspicious about the way the three of them had curled up around each other. As though this were completely, utterly normal. “We were just comforting each other. We lost rank, it’s kind of a big deal.”

Ben froze. On his computer screen, at the top left corner, the word VICTORY was flashing obnoxiously. If his mother had the sense to look at it, Rey would be caught in a lie. Yet, she sensed no fear from the girl who draped over him like a ragdoll. She just waited, with a pleasant little smile, and then scrambled off of the bed towards the cookies. “Are those chocolate chip? That’s my _favorite!_ ”

Ben was still waiting for any indication over whether his mother was going to flip out or not, but Hux was already getting off of the bed to help himself to a cookie as well.

“It’s your son’s fault.” He quipped out, never missing a beat on insulting Ben. “He stopped paying attention mid-game. I’ll probably never forgive him.”

The words had enough truth in them to get Ben to react, just as Hux expected he would. He snapped back, as he stormed over for his own cookie. “Yeah well if you weren’t so stubborn about playing support or snipers and actually got into the action sometimes maybe the game would have been interesting enough to keep my attention. I’m sick of you always kill farming for the e-peen points and then blaming me for -”

He suddenly remembered they _hadn’t_ lost, and Hux had played him perfectly. His mother looked well and truly convinced - and confused - and fully uninterested in the conversation.

Perfect.

“All right. I’ll leave you to your killing for e-pees. Curfew’s in an hour, Ben. Don’t forget.”

He sighed a long, frustrated sigh. “Do I ever?”

“Yes.” Leia snapped back at him, pinching at his stomach. “All the time.”

“ _Owwww._ Quit it.”

“Don’t forget to come say goodbye to me before you leave, you two.” 

Rey and Hux chorused out a friendly, “Yes, Ms. Organa.”, and silently watched her leave. When they were sure she was out of earshot, all three of them sighed in perfect unison. Rey sagged against Hux’s chest, and Ben flopped back down on his computer chair.

“I can’t believe that worked.” 

“Why?”

Ben rose his eyebrows up at Rey, who seemed surprised to hear that he had no faith in her ability to make up a lie. Then he waved his hand dramatically at his computer screen, where the word Victory was still flashing, and Rey let out a whoosh of air that made her cheeks go round.

“Well, it _did_ work. But I suspect your mother will be checking up on us more often, from now on.”

“So?” Ben straightened his back up, a little defensive. He was as frustrated about being watched over as they were, but only he was allowed to complain about it. After all, his mother was the best.

“So,” Hux repeated, dropping down to sit on Ben’s knee. “If you were going to kiss me, you’d better do it now, when it’s safest.”

Ben’s ears prickled, and he knew that his blush had turned them red at their edges. He grumbled, ducking his head in embarrassment. “Who says I was going to kiss you. Traitors don’t get kisses.”

He felt weight on his other knee, and looked through his eyelashes at Rey, sitting on his other knee.

“I’ll kiss you, Hux!”

Ben’s head snapped up in shock.

“That sounds delightful, much better than the previous option.” Hux said, bending inward towards her. “Kiss me, Rey.”

“No, me first!” Ben practically barked out, reaching up to grab Hux by the face and pulling him closer. This would have been the perfect moment to kiss him, but right at the finish line, he stuttered. His lower lip disappeared between his teeth, as he focused on just how close Hux was, just how soft those lips looked, just how easy it would be to lean in and-

Rey groaned with impatience just out of his line of sight. It was all the encouragement he needed to take those last few inches, and kiss Hux square on the lips.

Soft. Soft soft soft soft _soft_ , Ben’s mind chanted, just before shorting out.

He couldn’t tell how long the kiss lasted, but Hux was the one with the sense to pull away, and pressed his forehead against Ben’s as he fought to catch his breath. It had been such an innocent kiss, but there was a future hidden within it, a promise of so much more to come. 

Hux sat up again, and Rey tugged on his sleeve. When he fluttered distracted eyes at her, she could tell he was fully compromised, but she tapped her fingers to her lips regardless, silently asking for her share. He did not hesitate, leaning in to capture her chin between his fingers and her lips between his teeth. One playful tug later, he finally brushed his lips against hers in a sweet, tender kiss, stealing her breath away with it. 

Ben watched, with his head resting against the plush of his computer chair, and honestly wondered if he was dreaming.

When Rey rested her head against Ben’s shoulder, and Hux rested his against Ben’s cheek, he was _sure_ he was dreaming.

“I don’t deserve this.” His cracked voice whispered, suddenly choked with emotion. “But. I want it. Very much.”

He expected them to argue. He expected them to tell him all the reasons he deserved whatever _this_ was, because he was sure they would never understand how little that really helped. But instead, he heard the silence that fell between them, followed by first one voice, then the other.

“Me too.”

“Me, too.”

So maybe none of them deserved something this pure, this perfect. Maybe no one in the world did. But it filled his heart with joy to know that at the very least, he wasn’t alone. They both wanted this weird, unorthodox relationship they’d created together to work.

Very, very much.

So, all they had to do was stick together. Which should be easy. After all, this was the only team he’d ever trust with his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've never played Overwatch I'm sure a lot of the gameplay meant nothing to you, but it was important to me to put actual gameplay in the story before it got to the fluff because it just wouldn't be a gaming fic if it was just the cute stuff. And if you DO play the game, you'll immediately have noticed that there's a part that's wrong (the game screen does not stay on Victory after you win) but be assured, that's not a mistake, it's just there for the story. Anyway this was once again just a fluffy mess that was fun to write, I have no regrets.
> 
> I thought this series was going to be three parts but they're definitely begging for more. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
